Danny Delgado
"Iron Bison!" Danny Delgado is the Black Bison Ranger of the Wild Force Power Rangers. History Danny's motto is "Never give up" (mentioned several times during the season). Most times, Max Cooper, the Blue Shark Ranger, would have to remind him what that motto is whenever he feels like giving up. He works at a flower shop, where he is very passionate about the flowers. Danny was the fourth Ranger to be recruited and had served as a Ranger for two months prior to Cole joining the team. Danny and Max are best friends and Max has always seen Danny as an older brother figure. As such, Danny has always had Max's back on anything. Danny is the strongest Wild Force Ranger physically, but deep inside is a peaceful man, with a sweet side and some childlike quirks (like sleeping with a Teddy Bear). He is madly in love with a girl named Kendall, who works in the same flower shop as he does, but he is too shy to tell her, and gets (even more) clumsy when she is near by. Eventually, she found out that he was the Black Ranger, but decided that he needed to focus on his mission, and turned him down. When the Rangers disbanded, he and Max Cooper embarked on a global vacation, visiting different cities around the world. According to an earlier script, Kendall was supposed to join them. It should be noted that while Cole was originally thought of as the only Wild Force Ranger who could understand the Wild Zords (a trait which Merrick also probably shared), Danny has been shown on more than one occasion to be able to understand the Bison Zord. Whether he can talk to anyone else's zords remains unknown. Super Megaforce Danny and the other Wild Force Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Black Wild Force Ranger Zords *Black Bison *Rhino *Armadillo Arsenal *Growl Phone *Crystal Saber **Animal Crystals *Black Bison Axe *Rhino Shooter *Savage Cycle Ranger Key The Black Wild Force Ranger Key is Danny's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) who uses it to fight as the Black Wild Force Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso and his XBorgs on the Animarium. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso. Notes * Although there is no clear reference to Danny's age, it is believed that he is 22 years old. * In the series Power Rangers: S.P.D., set 20 years in the future, the character of Z has the same surname as Danny, although no relationship was ever established between the two, and is probably coincidental. *In the roll call, he calls himself the Iron Bison, just like his Super Sentai counterpart Soutarou. See also Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Wild Force Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Black Ranger Category:Retired PR Rangers